Coming Home
by tigereyes320
Summary: Veronica and Logan, who are doing their version of happily ever after, run into an old friend from the past. Will this spell the end for them or the beginning to an even better happily ever after? This is a future fic. It is a continuation of a lyric fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coming Home  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica & Logan/Veronica/Duncan friendship & Duncan/OFC  
Word Count:  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Summary: Veronica and Logan, who are doing their version of happily ever after, run into an old friend from the past. Will this spell the end for them or the beginning to an even better happily ever after?  
Spoilers: This is a future fic. It is a continuation of my other fic 'One way to stay in touch'. I firmly believe that Logan and Veronica are not going to angst ridden their entire lives. I do believe they have what it takes to make it as a couple. Therefore, I've made them a bit more well adjusted then some people might like. However, don't worry the snark is there when they want it to be.  
Warnings: None.

Want to thank my great beta phoenixrae

Almost 2 years later

Veronica was on her bed in her dorm room when her cell phone went off, All of a sudden Tom Jones "Sexbomb" began to play. She rolled her eyes at the sound. She picked up the phone and pushed to activate the call. "Logan if this you calling me for a booty call, it'll have to wait as I'm studying for finals. Which happen to start on the fifteenth."

"I'm not calling for sex, of course now that you brought it up, that's all I'll be thinking about. I was going to see if you wanted to go get something to eat and maybe do some studying together."

"You want to study on a Friday night."

"No, I'd rather go out with my girlfriend, but she's busy studying. So it's study with her or not see her for two weeks except for the occasional lunch together."

"You promise we'll be studying?" Veronica asked suspiciously, it wouldn't be the first time she and Logan had studied together, yet somehow ended up having sex.

"Yes, I have a book to read for my Creative Writing class final. So is that a yes?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Well wouldn't you know, I just happened to get some manicotti from Luigi's delivered and there is actually enough for me and my hollow legged girlfriend."

"You know talk like that can get you cut off from any sex at all."

"So are you coming over?" Logan asked.

Veronica looked around her dorm room; she was already prepared for her finals. She just liked getting the extra studying in. She had cancelled their date this past Tuesday. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"It takes you that long to get here?"

"I thought I'd pack a few things and maybe spend the weekend with you. If you don't want me to do that however, I'm sure I can find something to do with my time."

"The whole weekend, just the two of us? What about your dad?"

"As long as I get to study tonight and put in a couple of hours on Saturday or Sunday, yes it'll be just us for the whole weekend. Dad texted me saying he'd be out of town until Monday. Since finals start so soon he figured he'd see me after they were done."

"I'm hanging up now, your cute little ass better be here in thirty minutes."

"I'll see you then." Veronica said hanging up the phone.

Since she had been expecting Logan to call, Veronica grabbed the duffle she had packed earlier that day, and in her backpack put the homework she knew needed to be done that weekend, her laptop, wallet, and her camera. Veronica scribbled a note to her roommate that she'd be back Monday. She grabbed her keys and was out of her dorm and on her way to Logan's within ten minutes. Moreover, with only breaking a few speed limit laws pulled into his gated driveway eight minutes later. It took her less then a minute to slide her card through and punch in her code to get through the gates.

Veronica grabbed the two bags and using the key Logan insisted she have, let herself into his place. "Honey, I'm home," she called as she dropped her bags in the foyer.

In a flash, she was pressed against the door with Logan kissing her for all she was worth.

"Wow, what a welcome." Veronica said as Logan let her up for some air.

"I missed your pesty self this week."

"I know, believe it or not I missed you too. I'm sorry I had to cancel our date on Tuesday."

"I understand, I don't like it, but I understand. I have you for a whole weekend all to myself. Any chance at all of getting some before eating nookie?"

"Logan, you promised." Veronica said as she put her stuff off to the side.

"I promised not to distract you while studying tonight. I never said I wouldn't proposition you."

"Tonight isn't a good night for me baby."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick."

Logan looked puzzled and then a look of understanding crossed his face. "Last day achiness huh?"

Veronica looked at him, eyes wide with amazement, "Okay that is just freaky when you do that."

"Veronica we've been going out for almost two years. I probably know your cycle as well as you do."

"No way." Said Veronica not quite believing they were discussing her period.

"Do you want me to prove it? I did live with a mother and sister."

"Without going into exact details, yeah, how do you know it so well?"

"Using this month as an example okay? The couple of days before you start you are by turns restless, horny and sleepy. Which was why I changed our plans for going away together last weekend. I also know by your second day that you don't want to see anyone in any shape or form. Which was why I was expecting your call on Tuesday. I also know the day after it ends, you are somewhat achy, not feeling quite a hundred percent. This was why I ordered Italian, your favorite comfort food."

"I suppose you have some red wine and ice cream as well?"

"Of course I do. I also know that sometimes you're in the mood sometimes you aren't."

"That is just beyond weird. Boyfriends are not that observant. What did you do, watch me for several months?"

"No, Veronica it's no big deal. When you decided to go on the pill, I just noticed things. We've been together now for over two years. Yeah we've had some major fights but for the most part, it has been good. We know each other's likes and dislikes. It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to me. The fact that you know when I'm probably going to cancel dates. When I'm going to be extra sensitive to arguments. You better not just be giving in on our fights. I seems like you're doing a lot of the compromising. Wait a minute, is that why last month you took me to the fair instead of going surfing with Dick."

"Yes and no. Veronica Mars I pick my battles with you very carefully. I admit I'm often worried that you're just going to leave when you get mad and then avoid me for weeks. If I think about that, then I don't get to enjoy being with you. I also know that you don't like being lied to or kept in the dark. We feed into each others insecurities."

"Someone has been enjoying their Psychology courses."

"I do like the psych courses. About the fair, when Dick asked me if I wanted to get away for a guys weekend, I warned him we had made plans, but I'd see if we could reschedule. When I asked you if you would have a problem with it, you just said the fair was only in town for the two weekends and the other weekend you and your Dad had planned something. Since you are important to me, I asked Dick if we could do our guy weekend the weekend you'd be with your Dad, he agreed. So I had my guy thing, you had your Dad thing and we got to enjoy the fair together."

"I just get the feeling that it always goes my way. Logan you won't be happy if you're the one always giving in to me."

"Veronica we like to do a lot of the same things. If it is something I really don't want to do, I've said no. You accept my answer and we do something else. However, if I don't care, then I'd rather spend time with you. You fight so hard to keep your GPA high, so I don't like interfering with that. I know what you're thinking. Who would have guessed in high school that I could actually grow up? Plus going to a therapist for a while really helped. Didn't yours help you?"

"Yeah she did, well now I'm really glad I did what I did."

"What did you do now?"

"Since both of our exams are done by the eighteenth, I thought we could get away together. I know you already planned on spending Christmas with dad and I. However, it's kind of hard to make out with each other in front of my Dad. But, I thought to celebrate finals, we could go somewhere just the two of us."

Logan brought her close to him and just breathed her in. "I'd like that. Where do you want to go?"

"I though we could go to Maui. We'd leave on Thursday and come back on Monday. The Holidays are going to be crazy. Plus we're both going to take that Art History course in January, to satisfy your need for an art course and credit I need for my minor. Hopefully this will make up for me neglecting you these past months."

"You don't neglect me."

"But this semester we really haven't gotten to see each other that much. I've been thinking about something else you asked me this past summer. And, I was going to give you this as part of your Christmas gift; but I think I'll tell you now."

"Tell me what."

"Just so you know, I already talked it over with my dad and while he isn't thrilled, he's not against it."

"Veronica."

"I was going to tell you that if your offer to move in together was still open I'd like to accept, with a few conditions."

"Really, you want to move in together with me? Wait, what are the conditions?"

"That we're going to try it for a semester, if everything works out then I'll stay. If it doesn't, then next fall I'm back at the dorms and we can try again once we're out of school. Also I want a bedroom of my own, not to sleep in, but If I need some space or some alone time I have it."

"So you'd move in after Finals?"

"I have to move out of my dorm for the holiday break anyway. I would just pack everything up and bring it here instead of Dad's townhouse."

"I agree to those conditions. In fact, you can have any of the bedrooms as your own. Look at us all grown up."

"Well it probably won't be perfect; we're both very stubborn people."

"Your dad really doesn't mind you moving in with me? I mean you two have only been in the new place what barely two years."

"Ever since I got the money from Duncan. Dad and I pooled our money to get the townhouse. I bought us both new cars, I have some in the bank, and the rest was invested. In fact your investment guys are really helping me rake it in."

"C'mon Mars, let's eat. I'm starving."

"For food?"

"That too."

Veronica followed Logan into the kitchen. He poured them each a glass of wine. They then sat down to eat.

Three hours later Veronica looked up from her position on the sofa and saw Logan reading his book in his recliner. True to his word, after dinner and dessert he went and got his book while Veronica did her homework. Since Veronica had finished her homework quickly, she could now observe Logan.

He hadn't changed too much since high school; he was still long and lanky. He had gotten more muscle tone in part because he had an exercise room/game room in his new place. The whole place was simple and comfortable. Logan for the most part took care of it himself. He had a housekeeper come twice a week to do some of the clean and prepare a few meals a week. Otherwise, Logan or Veronica cooked or they got take out. Logan had paid a chef for some basic cooking lessons and he found out he enjoyed cooking. He still enjoyed having a drink, but it was a lot less often, and he rarely got to the point he wasn't in control.

"What are you doing?" Logan's voice broke into her thoughts.

"I'm watching you."

"Why?"

"Well let's see for one, you're very good looking and two it's interesting how much you've changed since high school."

"I'm not the only one who has changed since high school." Logan said as he marked his place and put the book down. Logan motioned for her to come over.

Veronica left her books and laptop on the sofa and went over to the recliner. She climbed into Logan's lap and rested her head on his shoulder and her legs over the arm of the chair.

"You okay?" Logan asked concerned that Veronica was so quiet.

"I'm fine; I'm just a bit tired tonight is all."

"Why don't you head up to bed?"

"I don't want to. I'm not sleepy yet."

Logan kissed the top of her head. "Tell you what. How about I make some popcorn and we watch a movie? We can get in our PJ's and chill out here on the sofa."

"That sounds great. Give me ten minutes." Veronica said as she popped off his lap.

Veronica grabbed her duffle bag and took it into Logan's bedroom. She quickly changed into a pair of gray pajama pants and a dark purple tank. She then put a long sleeve t-shirt over it. Veronica often liked feeling snuggled when awake, but sleeping with Logan taught her one thing, that boy was like her own personal furnace. However, they went to sleep Logan often ended up spooned behind her giving off enough body heat to forego any covers.

As she turned to leave the bedroom, she caught Logan leaning against the doorway.

"What are you looking at?"

"My gorgeous woman."

"Is that so?"

Logan came over and hooking his finger in the delicate platinum necklace she wore, pulled her mouth to his for a kiss. "Still wearing it hmmm?"

"You know I haven't taken it off since you got it for me."

"But I thought you said," paused Logan as his voice rose to fake falsetto voice. "'Logan, I can't wear this everywhere what if I lose it or someone steals it. You shouldn't have gotten me something so expensive.'"

Veronica rolled her eyes at his imitation of her reaction when he had bought her the necklace as an anniversary gift. It was the only time Veronica allowed him to splurge. Otherwise, for Birthdays and Christmas Logan had to stick to a $500 budget no exceptions. "Well it was too expensive, it's a diamond necklace."

"Veronica you told me for our Anniversaries there was no dollar limit enforced. It's just a simple 1.5-carat solitaire necklace. I wanted to get you something extra nice considering what you gave me."

"It was no big deal, Logan."

"Veronica you took Me, Dick, Mac, Wallace and Jennifer to a four day video game convention in San Francisco. Baby I know you like video games, but not that much."

"But you do. I wanted to do that for you."

"I know that. Why do you have a harder time accepting an expensive gift from me than you do giving me one?"

Veronica brushed past him mumbling something under her breath.

Logan grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face him. "Repeat that please Veronica."

"I'm not with you because of you money, and I won't have anyone saying I am."

"Veronica I don't care what anyone else thinks about our relationship. Do you honestly think that I think you're some sort of gold digger? Veronica, talk to me."

"I don't know. We've been doing so great, and sometimes I wonder when something bad will happen. I was studying in the library this week and I heard a bunch of guys talking about us, guys that I don't even know."

"What did they say?"

"It's not important. "

"It is if it made you doubt us."

"It made me doubt me."

"I'm not understanding you."

"I realized I like having money Logan. I like that you have it. I'm crazy about you, I am. But, what if it started because of the money. I'm being stupid. I know that. I'm just a little, I don't know."

"A little sensitive, maybe."

"Is that your way of saying I have PMS?"

"If I say yes, am I going to get punched?"

"No, now get dressed so we can watch the movie."

"Give me five minutes. Veronica, no _South Park_ or _The Big Lebowski_. Any movie other than those two."

"Even _The Notebook_?"

"You are an evil woman. You know the rules we don't bring up that movie. Get out of here before I do my best to seduce you into staying up here in bed with me."

"You think you could seduce me?"

"I know I could, but I believe you said you weren't in the mood."

"I bet you could change my mind."

"Do you want me to try and change your mind?"

"Yes."

"Then get over here and prove it."

Veronica walked over to him pulling the t-shirt off as she came closer. She put her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I love you, Logan. I'm sorry I don't say it more often. No matter what happens in the future, I'll never regret being with you."

Logan knew what those words cost Veronica. A part of her was afraid that if she told someone she loved him or her, she would be tempting fate to take him or her away from her. Logan cupped her face in his hands, and brushed his lips against her softly. "I love you too, Veronica Mars."

"Show me."

Logan picked her up and lay her down on the bed, and proceeded to do just that.

Veronica woke up to a phone ringing in her ear. She picked up the phone that was by Logan's bed.

"Hello?" She mumbled sleepily. Logan really needed to get an unlisted number.

"Who is this?" A woman's anxious voice asked.

"This is Veronica, Logan's girlfriend who is this?"

"Veronica, you're real. I didn't make you up."

Veronica sat up in bed, wide awake now. "Who is this?"

"Did you ever know a girl named Meg?"

Veronica's throat suddenly felt thick, as she remembered Meg Manning. "Yes I knew a girl named Meg. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry for sounding so weird and stupid. Did she ever have a baby?"

"Yes she had a little girl, but she never knew it. Meg was in a horrible accident, she was in a coma for months, she came out of it, but then a blood clot dislodged and made its way to her heart. She died."

"The baby lived?"

"Yes the baby is alive."

"Veronica you won't believe me when I tell you this, but I'm Meg."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coming Home 2  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica & Logan/Veronica/Duncan friendship & Duncan/OFC  
Word Count: 3229  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Summary: Veronica and Logan, who are doing their version of happily ever after, run into an old friend from the past. Will this spell the end for them or the beginning to an even better happily ever after?  
Spoilers: This is a future fic. It is a continuation of my other fic 'One way to stay in touch'. I firmly believe that Logan and Veronica are not going to angst ridden their entire lives. I do believe they have what it takes to make it as a couple. Therefore, I've made them a bit more well adjusted then some people might like. However, don't worry the snark is there when they want it to be.  
Warnings: None. 

Want to thank my great beta phoenixrae

"Veronica you won't believe me when I tell you this, but I'm Meg."

"Meg is dead."

"No, my parents needed me to be dead, to take my daughter away from me. I need your help. I have to find my baby."

"Where are you?"

"The cemetery."

"I want you to catch a cab and come to Logan's." Veronica said as she rattled of Logan's address. "We'll pay the cab when you get here. Call me again when you're at the gate."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." The woman who claimed to be Meg said.

Veronica hung up the phone and raced into the shower; she was and dressed in five minutes. She grabbed her cell phone as she walked down the hall. "Cliffie, I need a huge favor."

"Yes V, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to come over to Logan's right away."

"It's Saturday."

"It's an emergency, Please Cliff."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

Veronica walked into the exercise room where Logan was running on the treadmill, with his IPOD on. Keeping an eye on him, she made her next phone call.

"Miss Mars what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday, but I have a woman coming over to Logan's who claims she is Meg Manning. I need you to come over here and help us figure out what to do if she is telling the truth."

"I have to go by my office to get a few things; I'll be there within a half an hour."

"See you then."

Veronica got off the phone to see Logan looking at her. "You're calling CW?"

"We got a call this morning."

"From who?"

"A woman telling me she is Meg Manning."

"Meg is dead."

"She's supposed to be. I have Cliff and Clarence coming here. Why don't you take a quick shower, and I'll wait for the cab."

"Why would someone fake her death?"

"What better way to get control of the baby and give it up for adoption. You realize what else this means don't you?"

"If Meg is alive Duncan can come home."

"Then we would have to decide what to do with the knowledge that he had your father killed."

"That's all we'd have to figure out?"

"What else is there?"

"What about us?"

"Logan, even if Duncan can come home, I'm not giving you up. I'm also not giving up on us."

"Sorry, I have my own bouts of insecurity." Logan said with a small smile.

Veronica leaned up and kissed him carefully, not wanting to get his sweat on her. Then she brought his forehead to hers. "We're in this together."

"Let me go take my shower. I made some coffee but you might want to set it up to make some more."

"Okay."

Veronica made her way to the kitchen and kept herself busy for several moments preparing coffee. Fortunately, Logan's housekeeper had gone shopping and the refrigerator and pantry were full once again. She got out the serving tray they had found at a fair and got to work peeling and cutting up some fruit. Veronica was just finishing up the yogurt dip when Logan's phone ran.

"Hello?"

"Hey V, it's me and I ran into a lovely lady that we haven't seen in quite sometime. I took care of the cab fare."

"You're a prince Cliff; I'll pay you back when you get in here. Let me buzz you in."

"Maybe you could talk to the young lady let her know I'm safe."

"Sure." Veronica said as she made her way over to the hidden security panel. After double-checking that it was only Cliff and the young woman outside the gates, she buzzed them through. She then closed the panel, and took the tray of food into the living room. Logan had obviously straightened up as all her books and things were on the dining room table.

"Veronica?"

"It's all right; Cliff is one of the good guys. We need him here to help you."

"Okay." Meg said as she disconnected the call.

Veronica took the fruit tray into the living room, and then going back to the kitchen, brought back some plates. She was heading back to kitchen when the doorbell rang.

She went to answer the door and saw Cliff standing beside a tall slender young woman. When the woman looked up Veronica nearly went to her knees, if the woman in front of her wasn't Meg Manning then Meg had a twin. She looked so different from the smiling blonde, Veronica remembered from high school. Her hair had been dyed a deep mousy brown that washed out her blue eyes, and made her complexion almost sallow.

"Come in, and sit down. I put some fruit out if anyone is hungry. I'm also making coffee. Cliff you still like yours with cream and sugar right?"

"That right V."

"Meg, can I get you something?"

"I don't remember drinking coffee to much. Can I just get some water?"

"Sure I'll bring it out. Go ahead and have a seat."

Veronica was in the kitchen adding sugar to Cliff's coffee when Logan came into the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"Could you get Meg some water?" Veronica asked as she prepared a tray for the coffee.

"Sure, you want some too?" At Veronica's nod, Logan placed another bottle of water on the tray.

"Logan are we losing it? Meg Manning who supposedly died our senior year in high school is alive."

"I guess there are parents' worse then mine out there. You said they hated that Meg had a child out of wedlock. They didn't want Duncan to have any rights to the baby. Let's go find out what happened shall we?" Logan said as he took the tray from her and headed back into the living room.

When they heard a knock at the door, Veronica turned to answer it. Clarence Weidman was there with a large briefcase. "Do I want to know how you got past the security gate?"

"Probably not. Is she here?"

"She's in the living room with Cliff and Logan. Come on in." Veronica said as she turned and made her way into the living room.

"Cliff McCormack, the attorney." Clarence said as he closed the front door and followed Veronica.

"I thought we might need to see what we need to do to prove Meg is alive. Meg, I don't know if you ever met Clarence Weidman before. He head of security at Kane software."

"Do you know where my baby is?" Meg asked Clarence.

"I don't know exactly where your little girl is; I hope I can call you Meg, but I do have this for you to look at." Clarence held out a cloth-covered book.

Meg opened the book and slowly turned the pages that showed her little girl changing from an infant to a now thriving toddler. "She is so beautiful. She has Duncan's eyes."

"She also has your face, and her Aunt Lilly's smile." Veronica added. "Duncan named her Lilly. Meg what happened to you? Where have you been?"

"The last thing I remember was being in the hospital and talking with Duncan and Veronica, and then I remember felling pain then nothing. The next thing that I remember was I was waking up and the calendar said it was May."

"Were you here in California?"

"No, I was in Montana, I was the nanny to seven children, they are part of the religious group my parents wanted me to give my daughter to. They treated me well, they believed what they were told, that I had a complete mental breakdown when I had found out I was barren. As the entire religion focuses on bringing forth children, I could hardly expect to marry when I couldn't give a man the needed children. I knew nothing of my actual life until this past July."

"You had amnesia?" Logan asked.

"No I was given amnesia. Everyday I had to take pills. I was told it was to help me stay on an even keel. Since I enjoyed being with the children I wanted to be healthy for them. In July I developed pneumonia I had to be hospitalized, obviously I wasn't given my pills, the family thought the hospital would give me any necessary medication. Two weeks later, I started having flashes of memory. When I left the hospital after three weeks I knew my name was really Meg."

"Didn't they make you start taking the pills again?" Veronica asked with concern.

"When I got home I started taking them again but when I started forgetting again I stopped. I began to crush them and then I would flush them down the toilet. I didn't remember everything until November. I had been given a small stipend for taking care of the children. I started withdrawing it little by little. Two weeks ago, I got on a bus and now I'm here. Maybe you can tell me what I need to do to get my life back."

Veronica and Logan looked at Cliff and Clarence for advice.

"I think our first step is to prove Ms. Manning is who she says she is. Fortunately, I have samples of her DNA on file. Don't ask why. If Mr. McCormack can get copies of both her birth and death certificates, we might be able to get started."

"What about Duncan and Lilly?" Veronica asked.

"A mother unless declared unfit, retains custody. I will file for custody of Lilly Faith Manning Kane on behalf of Meg. Considering her parents had to be behind faking her death. I think Meg will win, she can also tell the judge she asked both Veronica and Duncan to do anything they had to, to keep her parents from getting her child."

"How long will this all take?" Meg asked. "I want to see my baby."

"We can rush the DNA tests, and the paperwork giving you back your life. You'll need identification to do anything. I spoke with Jake he told me to tell you, that you don't have to worry about money or anything else. We'll put you up at the Neptune Grand, and you can relax and buy some new clothes, and as soon as we get the legalities sorted out. Duncan will bring Lilly home to see you. I'd say in a week to ten days we can get you started back on your life."

Logan after looking at Veronica, and getting her nod said, "There's no need for the Neptune Grand. You can stay here as long as you like."

"I can't put you and Veronica out."

"Meg you're staying here no arguments. I'm not technically moving in for about two weeks. I'm gradually going to be bringing my stuff over here. It'd be nice to have someone besides this one here to talk to."

"I'm so glad to see you two are back together, I'm sorry I interrupted your morning together."

Logan shook his hand at her concerns. "Trust me Meg, you're the best interruptus in our coitus that we've ever had."

"Logan, I swear I'm going to have to sew that mouth of yours shut."

"You helped Duncan get away with the baby didn't you?" Meg asked Veronica

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Meg."

Cliff butted in, "Excellent thing to say as technically Duncan is still wanted on felony kidnapping charges. V, you know Lamb would still love to bring you up on charges."

"You out smarted Lamb?"

"If I had anything to do with it I would have had to outsmart the FBI and Lamb."

"That's my girl." Logan said proudly

"Logan, I need the credit card."

"Sure babe, here you go," he said as he handed over the Black Amex. "What do you need it for?"

"Meg, she needs some clothes and we can't risk taking her outside and possibly having her parents or someone else see her. Your black Amex means no questions will be asked. Come on Meg, I'll show you the guesthouse and we'll make some calls. We will let the manly men do their thing. Jake can pay you back but if women clothes show up on any thing, the FBI could get suspicious. You know they still like to keep an eye on me."

"Before you go Ms. Manning," Clarence stopped her and very delicately plucked a few hairs from her head. "Enjoy your shopping and just to let you know I've been in contact with Duncan. He's getting ready to come home as soon as he knows it's safe. He's also preparing Lilly to meet her mother."

"Thank you." Meg said as she followed Veronica outside to the guesthouse.

Veronica was finishing up her cell phone call as Meg caught up with her. "Thank you so much Olivia. We really appreciate you doing this especially on a Saturday and you'll bring the clothes as well? I owe you one. See you soon. Just ring the bell and Logan will buzz you in. Come around to the back, as that's where we are. Bye."

"You're still as bossy as ever I see. So what's been going on since I died? I see you and Logan are close." Meg said with a ghost of her old smile as she sat on the sofa.

"Is close your euphemism for us having sex?" Veronica asked as she sat down on the sofa too.

"Yes. So what happened?"

"Have a seat this could take a little explaining. First, actually where do I begin? Do you want me to start from the crash or when you woke up?"

"I had a nurse fill me in on the local gossip, when I woke up. I know Logan was still considered a suspect in that guy Felix's murder."

"Well he and Weevil found out who actually did it. It was another member of the PCHers, Thumper. It was also discovered who was behind the bus crash and why."

"Who did it?"

"It was Cassidy Casablancas, and he did it because two of the boys on the bus were going to go public with the fact that Woody Goodman had molested all three of them when they ere on his Little League team."

"Oh god that is horrible. Cassidy wanted to kill people for that?"

"Anything was better then the secret coming out. There's more to it."

"More?"

"Do you remember when I asked you about Shelley Pomeroy's party?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The reason I asked you is because at that time I thought I had been drugged and raped at the party. I also thought Logan had a part in it. He had brought GHB to the party. It was one of the reasons all those slut and whore comments really hurt and why I developed my getting even policy. For all I knew I'd been gang banged by the pool while everyone watched and laughed."

"And I let Cole talk me into leaving you there. I knew I should have insisted on you coming home with us." Meg said as she grabbed Veronica's hand in hers.

Veronica gave Meg's hand a squeeze. "Meg it isn't your fault. I've made my peace with what happened that night. I was told that it was Duncan, who came into the room, we ended up making love and he left, because he had been told some wrong information about me. What I didn't know is that one of the people questioned lied to me. I was raped before Duncan came in. I found this out when I was diagnosed with Chlamydia. It was actually Cassidy who raped me. He gave me the STD that he had caught from Woody. He blew up the plane with Woody in it and at the time, I thought my father was on the plane too. We were on the roof of the Neptune Grand when this came out. I got a message to Logan hoping he could help me, he saved me, and he kept me from killing Cassidy. Cassidy jumped off the roof. Logan took me home and stayed with me all night. The next morning we found out that my Dad was alive. We then decided we wanted to try us again."

"You've been together ever since? You're okay health wise?"

"Yes and no, we were serious for about a year and then I got spooked. I'm always afraid the people I love are going to leave me. So I asked Logan if maybe we could not break up for the summer but relax the relationship, maybe date other people. We tried that it didn't work we were both horribly jealous of whomever the other went out with. By the fall, we realized that we knew what we wanted and it was each other. I just told Logan last night I wanted to try living together. So we're going to try it for spring semester. If it works I'll stay if it doesn't we'll try again after college. Health wise I got checked out and I was very lucky the STD won't effect my chance of having children, if Logan and I want them."

"I'm so happy about that. He's always had an effect on you."

"Yeah and not always a good one. We had both been going to a counselor our freshmen year. They were the ones that brought up the idea of us taking a break. We still have our issues. We've just gotten better at not assuming we know what the other wants. I love Logan, so don't think that just because Duncan is coming back, anything is going to happen between the two of us. Duncan and I had our time and it was over long before senior year. We wanted what we used to have and neither of us could go back to who we used to be for each other."

"I knew it wasn't your fault, but thank you for any part you may have had in getting my daughter to safety."

"My pleasure."

"Hey babe, I just buzzed in Olivia." Logan voice came over the intercom.

Veronica stood and walked over to the intercom, "Thanks babe see you in awhile." She then made her way to the front door of the guesthouse.

"I'm here Veronica, who do we need to help so badly?"

"You understand no one is to know who you worked on."

"I was never here."

"Come on in and bring everything with you."

"Veronica what did you do?"

"This is Olivia; she owns this incredible spa and clothes shop. She has agreed to come and get you looking like the old Meg. I thought I might have a massage while she's at it."

"Veronica thank you, it's nice to meet you Olivia."

"There is one more thing. Did she come?"

"Yeah she's bringing up the rear. Ladies find a place to set up and let's get going."

"Okay where should I set up Olivia?" A young blonde woman asked as she set down her manicure things.

"We're here to help this young lady come back into her own." Olivia said gesturing g to Meg.

As the young woman turned around to see her client, she felt as if she had just been slapped.

"Lizzie, is that you?" An astonished Meg asked.

"Meg? You're supposed to be dead."

"Surprise?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Coming Home 3  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica & Logan/Veronica/Duncan friendship & Duncan/OFC  
Word Count:  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Summary: Veronica and Logan, who are doing their version of happily ever after, run into an old friend from the past. Will this spell the end for them or the beginning to an even better happily ever after?  
Spoilers: This is a future fic. It is a continuation of my other fic 'One way to stay in touch'. I firmly believe that Logan and Veronica are not going to angst ridden their entire lives. I do believe they have what it takes to make it as a couple. Therefore, I've made them a bit more well adjusted then some people might like. However, don't worry the snark is there when they want it to be.  
Warnings: None.

Want to thank my great beta phoenixrae

"Meg? You're supposed to be dead."

"Surprise?"

Lizzie walked over to her sister and reached out to touch her shoulder. When she actually encountered flesh she breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't help herself she reached out and grabbed her sister in a hug. "God, I missed you so much. They did this didn't they?"

"Yeah, how's Grace?"

"She's with Aunt Chris in Seattle."

"How did that happen?"

"After you died I grew a back bone. I told them they either send Grace to Aunt Chris or I come clean about everything. This, of course, would only help Duncan gain custody of the baby. To save face they could say they are sending her to an exclusive boarding school. I also told them they were to hand over the money they had put aside for college for me. I took extra classes and graduated in January. I went to school for originally for nails, but went back for some classes on managing a spa. I'm one of Olivia's partners."

"You look so good." Meg said as she took her sisters hands in hers. Her fingers brushed against something on Lizzie's left hand. "You're married? I missed your wedding."

"You didn't miss much; it was a civil ceremony about a year ago. I got pregnant and we decided to get married."

"You have a baby?"

Lizzie nodded "A little boy, his name is Connor, if he'd been a girl she was going to be named after you. Meg you might not like who I married."

"Who did you marry?"

"I married Cole, your ex. After you died he started writing to me, and then calling, by that summer we were dating."

"If he makes you happy, I'm happy. Now what do we have to do to get me looking like me again?"

"We'll start with the hair, and then go on to a facial, then a body wrap, scrub, and massage. After that, we'll work on your hands and feet. And while we're doing that to you Veronica will be getting her body scrub and massage."

"Hey I'll take a mani and pedi too. Don't ask me why but Logan loves it when my toes are polished. Meg while you're doing that do you know what size you are now?"

"I'd say a four or a six."

"Then I'll pick out everything Olivia brought in those sizes for you."

"Meg follow me and we will get started."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 hours later

Veronica and Meg were wrapped in fluffy bathrobes laying on the sofa and drinking bottled water.

"I can't believe how good and tired I feel right now." Meg said as she moved slowly. "It was so good to see Lizzie. I have a nephew. I'll call her to get together again once we get my paper work in place and I exist again."

"I'm glad you two could reconnect. I also know what you mean, these spa days can be absolutely addicting. One good thing about having money in the family, you can have days like this. I got to say you picked out some cute clothes."

"So did you. Is Logan actually going to let you out of the house in that one skirt?"

"Nope but I'll have fun trying to persuade him. Speaking of Logan I think I might just go find him and do something unmentionable to his person."

"Veronica thanks for all this. I really appreciate it."

Veronica slowly got off the couch and stretched. "It's not a problem. The kitchen area is stocked with food, if you want something and don't see it let us know and we'll get it for you. Cliff also left some papers for you to look over and sign. Once you do that first thing Monday morning we can start getting your life back. Do you want to come to the house and watch a movie with us?"

"I think I'm going to crash. I think I need some much needed beauty rest. I'll see you two in the morning"

"Come up for breakfast, I'll talk Logan into making waffles."

"Logan cooks?"

"Occasionally, I made the mistake once of telling him that this one chef looked kind of cute, after that he started watching the food channel and cooking different stuff. He's actually pretty good."

"I'll think about it. See you in the morning."

"See ya." Veronica said as she walked back up to the house.

Veronica walked to the house around the pool and into the patio doors. Logan was nowhere to be seen. She stopped and listened carefully. Puzzled she went into his, soon to be their bedroom, and saw him laying on the bed listening to a movie with the sound down low. "Hey handsome, whatcha doing?"

"Just watching a movie. You look good."

"I've been scrubbed, buffed and oiled down."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Crawl into bed beside you and take a nap. That's all I ever want to do after going to the spa."

"You want to take a nap?" Logan looked so forlorn at the idea Veronica couldn't help but smile.

"Honey you don't like me falling asleep during sex. You like it when I scream remember?"

"So you're saying that if we, meaning you, take a nap now, I'll get really lucky tonight."

"Are you saying you aren't lucky already, just having me as your girlfriend?"

"I'm lucky your father hasn't killed me and blamed the murder on Lamb. Get over here and take that robe off. I'm not snuggling you through a mile of velour."

"That might not be such a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Because when Olivia brought over clothes and lingerie for Meg I found a few things I just had to have."

"Such as?" Logan asked her distracted by the movie.

"Such as this," said Veronica as she untied the robe and held it open so he could see the lacy, royal blue cami and boy short set she wore beneath it. "So you think you can just snuggle me in this?"

"Wow! If you tell me you bought that in every color it comes in, that'll be my Christmas present."

"You like it."

"I love that on you. I'd love it even more if you came over here and let me peel it off of you."

Veronica dropped the robe and walked over to the bed. She placed her knee on the bed and then crawled over to where Logan reclined on the bed. She straddled his lap so that they were eye to eye.

Logan automatically put his hands on her hips to steady her.

Veronica put her hands on his face and pulled it toward hers. She kept the movement going until their foreheads touched. Logan's warm breath washed over her as she could feel his pulse quicken beneath her fingertips. She smiled at the heady rush of power she felt surge through her blood. Veronica couldn't completely describe the feeling that Logan's admiration filled her with. That she, with her limited experience, could bring this beautiful man to his knees both humbled and amazed her. That he allowed her this kind of power over him. Of course considering how well he put to use the experience he had at his fingertips, the way he played her like a fine tuned instrument, without any humiliation or recriminations intended.

"What is it baby?"

"Do you ever feel like I'm using you, since it's so hard for me to say I love you?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you love me. We have found our way back to each other how many times? I know why it's hard for you to say it, that's what makes every time you do say that much sweeter to me."

"I'm glad you know, but it's always nice to hear it isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"I do love you Logan. It scares me sometimes how much I do love you. You make me feel beautiful, and wanted."

"You're my home and my family, that's all I need to make me happy."

"That's all you need?"

"Don't get me wrong I really like the money, but if it ever came down between you and the money, you would win." Logan drew her tightly into his arms.

"It's because I love you I need to ask you this."

"What do you need to ask me?"

"What are we going to do when Duncan comes home? Considering what we know about his involvement with Aaron's death, do we let it go or do we get him arrested?"

"I don't know yet. I'm mad that he did what he did. He freed me Veronica. I never have to worry about Aaron ever coming after us or hurting you in any way. We all tried it the legal way, it didn't work he walked, he got away with killing Lilly. I don't think I can blame him for getting Lilly justice."

"I can't either. Look what I did, especially to you, all in the name of finding her killer."

"It sounds like you've forgiven him."

"I think I have, but Logan, look at me. I'll support any decision you make one hundred per cent. Whether it's to forgive or condemn Duncan, I want you to know the side I am on is yours."

Logan dropped his head to Veronica's shoulder and kissed it. He then began trailing soft little kisses all across her shoulders and her neck and back across to her other shoulder.

"This isn't napping."

"Yes it is." Logan said before capturing her lips with his. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue before she opened her mouth and let him in. They kissed for what seemed to be an undetermined length of time. 

Veronica broke off the kiss suddenly and climbed off his lap. She then got off the bed and went into her drawers until she found the old white t-shirt of his she had long ago claimed as her own. She slipped it over her head and climbed back into bed beside him. Snuggling into his side she put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. Logan's arm automatically rested on her back holding her close to him.

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I want a nap, and the best way to keep you distracted is to wear something else while I sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep."

"So you watch the movie, and I'll nap."

"But Veronica…"

"If you let me sleep now, I promise to skinny dip with you tonight in the hot tub."

"I like skinny dipping."

"I also promise we can spend all night doing whatever you want. But, right now I have to sleep. You also might want to make sure there is some Italian for dinner tonight. I'm going to need the carbs." Veronica said as she closed her eyes and wiggled her butt to get closer to Logan.

"Fine I will order Italian for you and your hollow legs. You want manicotti or lasagna? Veronica?" Logan looked down to see Veronica had already fallen asleep. She always dropped right off when she was completely relaxed. He dropped a kiss on top of her head and with the hand that was on her back, began to rub it in a soothing motion.

The movie finished forty minutes later and Veronica was still asleep. He could feel her warm breath against the fabric of his shirt. Logan carefully extracted himself from her grip, she moaned a bit fitfully as his body heat left hers. Logan quickly grabbed the wine red blanket of the quilt stand he and Veronica had bought together, and laid it over her. Veronica recognizing the scent snuggled into it and went right back to sleep.

Logan shut the bedroom door as he made his way into the kitchen. He quickly made arrangements for Luigi's to deliver an Italian feast by five and then wasn't sure what to do with himself. He decided that he needed some advice and quickly called a number he had long ago memorized.

"Keith Mars."

"Hi Keith it's Logan."

"Hi Logan, I assume you were successful in talking my daughter in to coming over for the weekend."

"Yes sir, she's taking a nap right now."

"Veronica's taking a nap? Is she sick?"

"No, she had a spa day that included a deep tissue massage. Whenever she has one of those she ends up taking a nap. I actually called because I really need some advice. Are you in the middle of something right now?"

"No, my guy is working right now so I have some time to kill. What do you want to talk about son?"

"Veronica told me she cleared it with you for us to do a trial run of living together next semester."

"Yes she did. Since she's over the age of eighteen I can hardly forbid her from doing something. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Not completely. I do want you to know something. I love your daughter. If I thought for a second she'd accept I'd propose and not even do this whole living together stuff. I know she needs time to trust even more in what we have. I guess I just needed to tell you that and that my intentions are honorable."

"I already knew that Logan, but a father likes to know the lay of the land so to speak. You know I support your relationship with Veronica right? You're human and you make mistakes, but I know without a doubt you'd protect her with your life."

"I guess I just needed to hear for myself that you are okay with this."

"I am. What else did you need me for?"

"I need your advice on justice."

"Okay now I'm going to sit down."

"That would probably be a good idea. Meg Manning is alive; her parents faked her death so that they could get custody of the baby and give it up for adoption. Veronica and I have Cliff and Clarence working on getting all her paperwork in order including custody of the baby. Of course this means with Meg alive and having custody Duncan can come home."

"I can't believe her parents would do that just to be able to give that baby up for adoption. Makes me glad, that if anyone played a part in helping Duncan escape with the baby that they did."

"I know what you mean. I need to give you hypothetical situation."

"Okay."

"There is this man who has two children a boy and a girl, his daughter is murdered by someone they thought was a friend, and in protecting his family the murderer got away with it. Now if someone arranged for that murderer to pay for his crime in not the most legal way, should the children of the murderer seek justice or let it go?"

"Logan are you saying what I think you're saying."

"Yes sir, I have confirmation from the person themselves."

"Logan you're in a tough spot. Legally speaking if someone had someone else killed, they should be punished. As a father, if anyone hurt Veronica and that person got off scot-free and than that same person was killed by someone who loved my daughter. I guess I would have to say that justice was done, the person who hurt my daughter paid for their crime. That is what you have to decide. Was justice served? I'm not questioning whether it was served correctly, but was it served. You also have to be able to live with that choice. Of course legally speaking contacting someone there is a federal on is also illegal."

"Veronica says she forgives him."

"It wasn't Veronica's father who was killed. For all the wrong Aaron did in his life and he did do some seriously wrong things. He was your father without him you wouldn't be here. What else did Veronica say?"

"She said that it was my decision and she would back whatever decison I made a hundred percent. As many mistakes as I've made with her and our relationship, I think kissing her was one of the best things I ever did. She told what happened outside the Camelot right?"

"Yes, she did. Your not a bad person, if you make wrong choices. You become a bad person by not learning anything from them."

"Thanks a lot Keith. I appreciate your advice."

"You know when Veronica moves in, I'm going to be expecting a weekly dinner invite."

"You're welcome over here anytime Keith you know that. On another note how are you and Alicia doing?"

"We're doing well it's taken some time."

"Don't you think it's time you made an honest woman out of her?"

"That might happen sooner then anyone thinks. How's Wallace doing? Alicia has been concerned, he hasn't really been dating anyone seriously since high school."

'Between you and me, I think he's still hung up on Jackie."

"Maybe you, Daryl and I can have some male bonding with him over Christmas."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll keep you in the loop regarding Meg."

"I appreciate it. Give my love to Veronica."

"I will, thanks a lot Keith."

"You're very welcome son."

Logan disconnected the phone and went out to the living room. Veronica had filled the walls with photos. Last year for his birthday, she had contacted several of the photographers the Echolls had used over the years and gotten him copies of all the pictures with him and his mother. Veronica had even found some pictures from when he was about eight of the whole family. She had framed them and put them up all over the house.

Logan reached out to touch one photo in particular, it was of the four of them on that magical Homcoming night. Veronica had set up her video camera and they had hammed it up for her video. Logan had made stills and printed them out.

"Remembering happier times?"

"Yeah the food will be here any minute."

"Okay, you were talking with Dad?" Veronica asked as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah I needed some advice."

"Did he help?"

"You're not mad I called him?"

Veronica let go of his waist and came to stand in front of him. "Why in God's name do you think I would care that you talked to my Dad? You guys have gotten along famously ever since we officially got back together the first, no second, no it was the third time. I'm glad you guys get along, except when you gang up on me."

"You mean like telling you, that you can't do everything all by yourself."

"Yeah like that. Did he help at all?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand why he did it, and I might be able to forgive him for that. I guess my problem is that if our roles were reversed, Duncan wouldn't be as forgiving to me."

"I hate to say I agree with you but I do. SO what do you want to do?"

They heard the buzzer at the front gate.

"Tonight, I'm going to buzz the delivery guy in and then I'm going to eat a delicious dinner with my favorite girl. After that I'm going to do my best to talk her into going skinny dipping with me and then seducing her all night long."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, well as Scarlett said in _Gone with the Wind_ 'Tomorrow is another day.'" Logan said with a southern accent as he went over to the door to buzz the deliver guy in. "We will face whatever happens together."

"You'll tell me when you make a decision."

"Yes I will."

"You do realize that whatever we decide it's going to effect Meg and little Lilly."

"That's the only reason I'm still thinking about this. I have to decide if Duncan has paid enough, or if he still needs to pay."

"As long as you aren't the one who ends up writing the check. I won't let you be hurt again, Not even by your best friend." Veronica said with conviction.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Coming Home 4  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica & Logan/Veronica/Duncan friendship & Duncan/OFC  
Word Count:   
Rating: PG-13/R  
Summary: Veronica and Logan, who are doing their version of happily ever after, run into an old friend from the past. Will this spell the end for them or the beginning to an even better happily ever after?  
Spoilers: This is a future fic. It is a continuation of my other fic 'One way to stay in touch'. I firmly believe that Logan and Veronica are not going to angst ridden their entire lives. I do believe they have what it takes to make it as a couple. Therefore, I've made them a bit more well adjusted then some people might like. However, don't worry the snark is there when they want it to be. AN2 - sorry guys this chapter didn't want to be written so I'm sorry if it's not up to my ususal standards. I needed a filler until the next chapter when Duncan makes contact.  
Warnings: None.

Want to thank my great beta phoenixrae

Veronica woke up the next morning to find that Logan had already left the bed. Glancing at the clock she realized it was almost ten o'clock in the morning.

She got quickly got out of bed, made it and headed toward the shower.. Twenty minutes later dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

As she got closer to the kitchen, she heard Logan and Meg talking.

"You realize that if there is no coffee. I'm going to have to break up with you."

Logan looked up and grinned, "Not have cofee for my precious sugarpuss. Do I look like an idiot?"

Veronica exchanged a look with Meg, "Should I consider that a rhetorical question?"

"Very funny babe. This is what I get for letting you sleep since you looked so cute in all the covers you hogged." Logan said as he dropped a quick kiss to her lips.

Meg smiled as she watched the two of them interact. "You two are so good together."

Veronica looked at Logan, "It's taken us a few years to get to this point. Therapy helped as well."

"You want anything besides coffee? We have fresh fruit, and bagels. I could make you some toast."

"Yeah I'll take some fruit. So what do you want to do today Meg?"

Logan brought over a huge plate of fruit, "I was thinking the first thing we should do is get her a cell phone, and a car."

"Logan I can't ask you to spend that kind of money." Meg began.

Veronica interrupted, "Please let him, otherwise he'll buy more stuff for me."

The phone rang before Logan could say anything. He went to answer it.

"Hi Cliff, You were able to do what. I have to do what? Fine, I can afford it. Keep it up Cliff and I'll tell Veronica what you're up to. Yeah that's what I thought, So you'll be dropping off the paperwork to Clarence. Yeah see you in a few days."

"Do I want to know what Cliff did?"

"No you don't. It's good news for Meg. You are officially alive. Cliff is going to drop off the papers and Clarence should have ID and anything else you need to start taking back your life. Cliff also filed a motion to have the kidnapping charges dropped against Duncan. As you went on record saying you didn't want your parents to have your child. The judge will make a decision on Monday, but Cliff is confident he'll find in your favor."

"He did that so fast."

"Yeah Cliffie might not be the best lawyer in the world but he know how to call in some serious favors. I will call in a few of my own to get you the car and the phone. I don't want you to feel like you're trapped here. With a car you can come and go as you please, even go visit your sister and your nephew."

"I can actually get my life back."

"Yes you can. I know you said you got you GED, we can have that transferred to your real nme, and then you can decide to go to college start a business, whatever you want."

"I think I want to start my own business, maybe a really good daycare. Where I can charge the rich lots of money but any one else maybe a sliding scale. I'll need to take some child care classes and some business courses So I know my business is running in the black."

'What about your singing and the theatre you used to do?" Veronica asked. "You always had the most beautiful voice."

"I was thinking I could do some community theatre, maybe try some theatre in Los Angeles. My first concern is to get my daughter back. I want to watch her grow up. Duncan and I will have to come to some sort of agreement.What about you two? What are you going to do when you're out of college?"

"Veronica plans to join her fathers firm and become a genuine private investigator. She also wants to do some photography on the side."

"Logan here is going to try his hand and writing, because we all know how he likes to spin a line of BS."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry babe, I'm teasing. Actually he has written a few screenplays, under a psuedonym, that there has been some serious interest int them."

"Why a psuedonym Logan?" Meg asked.

"Since Aaron is basically considered a martyr instead of the murdering bastard that he should be. I don't want the interest to be because of him, but because the work is actually good."

"I'm sure it's great."

"It is it's a mystery where you aren't sure until the end who the murderer is, but you realize you suspected him all along." Veronica boasted.

"I don't need an agent with this one around."

"What name did you use?" Meg asked as she got up to put her things in the sink.

"Lester Nowles." Logan said.

"That's really different. Listen I don't want to crash your weekend. Why don't I see if Lizzie can pick me up and I'll spend the day with her."

"Nice try Meg, but as soon as you get changed, we're heading for Veronica's least favorite place in the whole world. Second only to Neptune High School."

"I like to shop, Logan!"

"Spy's R Us doesn't count."

"How long exactly have you two been together?"

"Since we graduated from High School." Veronica said

"Yep, almost three years."

"So you and Duncan broke up when?" Meg asked.

"When he kidnapped your daughter." Logan interjected as he suddenly left the kitchen, and went toward the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memeories."

"You didn't Meg. Logan and are long past what I had with Duncan. In part because what I have with him is so much better. He tries to protect me from stuff, but he doesn't hide anything from me if I could be blindsided with it."

"I don't get it."

"Duncan never told me you were pregnant. I found out on my own. He said the baby had nothing to do with us. Which means at times I think he was deluded. He also wanted the old Veronica back. Logan liked me when I was the old me, but he fell in love with the new me that I became."

"So you regret breaking up with him senior year?"

"You know I was awfully concerned about my ex's love life. I think I need to break up with him, because we weren't ready then, we were later. Not that we're necessarily happily ever after, but we work. I know he wants to propose."

"That's good right?"

"I'm not that sure, which is why we are going to try living together, if it works out after graduation maybe we'll see."

"What about kids?"

"That will take a few more years. I think Logan would like a couple of kids."

"If they are little girls they will be the queens of Neptune."

"Tell me about it. What is it with Father's and daughter's."

"No clue. Let me get dressed. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

Neither of them noticed Logan listening to the conversation.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Several hours later.

"Meg, just pick a damn car or I'm going to pick one for you." Logan threatened.

"Logan, I have to have the safest car I can. I'm going to have my daughter in the car."

"The Lexus RX hybrid is one of the safest SUV's out there has been for over three years. Let's just buy it."

"It's a lot of money Logan."

"That's it. She'll take it, fully loaded, in the Neptune Blue Mica with black leather interior and walnut accents. I want one at this address by Monday morning nine a.m. Will that be a problem?"

"No Mr. Echolls, we'll have one there first thing on Monday." The car seller was all but kissing Logan's ass as he hurried to do his bidding.

"If this is the way you shop with Veronica it's no wonder she hates shopping." Meg said as she shook her head.

Veronica came over, "Is it safe to come near you two?"

"Logan's being an ass Veronica."

"You act like this should be news to me. He's an ass, but he's my ass. Just got off the phone with Mac, she has ordered you the ultimate in laptops. It does everything but stand up and tap dance. She called in a favor and it'll be waiting for us when we get home. Sometimes having money is not a bad thing."

'Mac she was the one, with the whole Purity Test thing?"

"Yep, except now she is on bedrest until she delivers her twins."

"She got married?"

"No, she and Dick Casablancas have been on and off again since high school. She was Cassidy's girlfriend. They bonded in that they both loved him and they waht he did. Last April we rented a beach house for Spring Break week, they made up. Dick has actually grown up a little. He and Mac got the idea of starting a business with Logan. They think up the video games and she attempts to write them. They written some pretty popular ones. Anyways all of a sudden Mac broke it off with him, would tell any of us anything. Dick was actually heartbroken and begged me to find out what was going on. I found her at Planned Parenthood."

"Was hse going to terminate the pregnancy?"

"She was still discussing her options. She was scared to tell Dick. Mac didn't know what he would say."

"Why, if you have sex there is a chance a pregnancy can happen?"

"After Cassidy, Dick didn't want children ever. He told us he went got a vasectomy. It was there hugest fights. Mac realized when he said that she wanted children. After a lot of fighting, Dick told her, after graduation if they still felt the same way about each other, and she agreed to marry him, he would it have it reversed."

"So Mac thought that Dick might think it was another man's child."

"She didn't know what he would think or how he would react. She was scared."

"I told him the truth partially."

"Partially?"

"I told him where I found her. I figured if he cared about her as much as he said he did he could do a little legwork."

"What happened?"

"He went to her dorm room and asked her flat out if she was pregnant. When she said yes, he exceeded every expectaiton I ever had for him. He told her as long she was pregant with his child she would be living with him."

"He never asked her?"

"Nope he never asked if he was the father, he knew he Mac's first, when they broke up she didn't go out with anyone else, well she tried once but ended up texting me to claim an emergency to get her out of it. She didn't think he'd believe her if she told him the baby was his."

"Wow, so what happened?"

"Dick went to his doctor and they found out the vasectomy reversed itself on it's own. Dick took that to mean that maybe he wouldn't suck as a father. He's been with her every step of the way."

"Why is she on bed rest?"

"Two months ago Dick walking her to one of her classes. There were these two guys fighting. They bumpe into Mac who fell down a flight of stairs. Miraculously all she did was break her leg. She almost lost the twins. That was when they found out there were twins, one of each. The doctors told Mac due to the fall she could go into labor at any time. She had to go on bedrest to save the twins. So guess what Dick does?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"He's been going to all of her classes taping the whole thing and working with her professors so that she doesn't fall behind. He's also going to all his own classes. Next semester he's trying to get them both on various independent studies, so they can spend the time with the kids."

"Are we talking about the same Dick Casablancas?"

"He loves her, I guess love, the right love can change anybody. You do know Duncan calls your little girl Lilly right?"

"Is the world ready for another Lilly Kane?"

"Well ready or not here she comes."

"What are Dick and Mac going to name the kids? Please tell me no Dick the third."

"Mac asked Dick if he wanted that and he didn't. So they decided on Meredith Cynthia for the girl and Sloane Cassidy for the boy."

"I thought about naming my baby if it was a girl Amy it means beloved and I liked Patrick for a boy. You ever thought of what you might name your kids?"

"Not really, never thought about it. As long as there are no Logan or Veronica juniors I think I'll be okay."

"What's that look on your face for?"

"I haven't really let myself think about a future for such a long time. It used to be all I thought about but then Lilly, and the bus crash. I like the idea of me and Logan. Guess we have more to talk about then I thought."

"Then I'm taking Lizzie up on her offer."

"What offer?"

"She's coming in about 10 minutes to pick me up, you and Logan need some down time with just the two of you."

"You don't bother us you're in the guest house."

"I'm still a third wheel.I will see you on Monday." Meg said as she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

"Meg."

"Where's Meg going?" Logan asked as he came up behind Veronica.

"She's going to visit her sister for the rest of the weekend."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"It means we can have some hot, monkey sex. You also better enjoy it this will probably be the last you get until final are over and we are in a hotel suite on Maui."

"So I'm not only getting sex, I'm getting monkey sex? What are we still doing here? We need to get you home before you change your mind."

"What makes you think I'll change my mind?"

"Because as much as you love the Logan sex, you love messing with my mind just a bit more."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Coming Home 5  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica & Logan/Veronica/Duncan friendship & Duncan/OFC  
Word Count:  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Summary: Veronica and Logan, who are doing their version of happily ever after, run into an old friend from the past. Will this spell the end for them or the beginning to an even better happily ever after?  
Spoilers: This is a future fic. It is a continuation of my other fic 'One way to stay in touch'. I firmly believe that Logan and Veronica are not going to angst ridden their entire lives. I do believe they have what it takes to make it as a couple. Therefore, I've made them a bit more well adjusted then some people might like. However, don't worry the snark is there when they want it to be. This also prettty much ignores Season three.  
Warnings: None.

The ringing of the phone woke them both up. Veronica groaned as she tried to crawl over Logan to get to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Veronica! It's Dick, Mac is having the twins right now."

"Are you at Neptune General?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Dick calm down, Mac is nearly full term."

"But they want to do a c-section, they're going to cut into her."

"Okay Logan and I are on our way. We should be there in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'm up on six. Please hurry."

"We're on our way." Veronica said as she hung up the phone. She sorted through the covers until she found Logan's foot. She began to pull at it. "Logan!"

"Hmmp, baby you'll have to wait. I think you wore little Logan out."

"I don't need little Logan I need bug Logan. Come on! Mac went into labor and Dick is freaking out. We need to get to the hospital. Dibs on the shower first." Veronica said as she climbed over him and ran to the bathroom naked.

Logan heard the shower turning on as what Veronica said hit him. "She's in labor?"

Veronica came running out of the bathroom in just a towel. "I think I took the quickest shower known to man, if you don't want to go to the hospital smelling like sex, and Dick will know, you need to jump into the shower yourself." She said this as she whipped off the towel and quickly pulled on her underwear. Veronica went to the closet and pulled at a Blue print knit dress she found there. Pulling it over her head she grabbed a sweater from her drawer and slipped her feet into a pair of navy flats.

As she was finishing Logan came running out of the bathroom stark naked. He went through his bureau and got his boxers. He also grabbed a clean pair of jeans. As he was pulling them on and fastening them Veronica had his shirt out for him, a long sleeve tee in a grayish blue.

"I need to grab my camera I promised Mac I'd take some pictures. I'll meet you in the car." Veroncia said as she gave him a quick kiss and vanished from the bedroom.

Twenty two minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot. In no time at all they were on the sixth floor looking for Dick and Mac.

"Richard Casabalancas, I swear to god you ever come near me again, I will put your name sake in a meat grinder!"

Veronica looked at Logan. "I think they are in that room over there."

Logan nodded and walked with Veronica into the room they had just heard the screaming emit from.

Veronica went in first. "Mac I can't blame you, there was a while there I wanted to do the same thing to Dick myself."

"Veronica! God damn this hurts." Mac said as she panted.

"I thought they wanted to do a c-section, Mac-attack. Dick why don't you and Logan go get Mac some more ice chips. I'll stay with her."

Logan pulled a pale Dick from the room.

"What's going on Mac?"

"I'm scared. What if this hospital screws up again and they don't give me _my_ babies?"

"Mac come on you have to calm down. You're going to have your hands full when Meredith and Sloane come home."

"You should see the nursery. Dick decorated with cream and the bedding has pink and blue, and since it's gingham we used it for both cribs. We have two of everything. We finally hired a nanny. Dick made you Dad run a background check on her. He personally went to meet her references. He so scared something bad will happen to one of them."

"He just wants the three of you to be safe. There we go your brathing is evening out and your color looks better. Now are they doing a c-section?"

"Yeah they should be back any minute to get me prepped. How's Meg doing?"

"Good. She's at her sister tonight to visit with her nephew. Monday we go to court and she get's her life back. Once she does that, she can get the charges against Duncan dropped. Which means he can come back with their daughter."

"Wow."

Before Veronica could respond two nurses came in.

"We're here to prepare you for surgery Cindy." The one is pink scrubs chirpped.

Dick came in then and said, "My girlfriend's name is Mac. So can I go in with her?"

"The doctor told us you could. You can come with us so you can get dressed. I do have to warn you, if there are complications, we may have to ask you to leave the operating room." Lavender scrubs said sweetly.

"Complications? They said everything was fine with Mac and the babies."

Lavender scrubs looked up and smiled, "The doctor doesn't expect any, but she wanted me to warn you just in case. There you are done. Mr. Casablancas if you'll follow me, We'll get you ready to greet your twins." As she took him by the arm and led him away she kept talking to him to keep him calm, "Have you two decided on names yet?"

"Yeah since we're getting one of each, Meredith for the girl, and Sloane for the boy."

Pink scrubs made some notations on Mac's chart. "You're all set Mac, the orderlies should be in here in just a minute to get you. Your friends can stay in the waiting room down the hall."

"We'll go as soon as the orderlies come. Can someone tell us what going on as soon as it's over?" Veronica asked.

"I'll make sure someone does." Pink scrubs said as she left the room.

The orderlies came in almost immediately.

"Mac we'll be waiting for you okay?"

"Okay."

Veronica and Logan left the room and made their way to the waiting room. An hour later Dick came rushing up to them. "I'm a Dad! Mac is great and babies are gorgeous. They both weighed 6lbs, 6oz."

Logan stood up and gave Dick a hug. "Congrats man."

"I even got to cut the cords. I got to go get some flowers and stuff for Mac. The babies are staying with her in her suite we arranged. They said she'll be asleep for awhile but I want to be sure they're there when she wakes up."

"Why don't you stay in the room with Mac, Veronica and I can go get some flowers and maybe some real food for Mac. Let us do that. We'll be back within the hour."

"That would be great man, thanks."

Veronica tugged on Logan's hand, "We'll be back soon."

An hour later Logan and Veronica came in with their hands full to the sight of Dick in a rocking chair rocking a tiny pink bundle.

Veronica quickly divested herself of her flowers and bag of food. She got her camera out and snapped a few shots before Dick could move.

"Ronnie!"

"I couldn't help it Dick, you have this tiny little person in your arms."

"My baby girl is beautiful, she looks like her mother. I think Sloane is going to take after me, he's still sleeping."

"He's had a rough day. The doctor's say everything is okay with Mac and the babies?" Logan asked concerned.

"Yeah everything is good."

"Dick, I have to say, even though it defy's nature. You have two beautiful kids. Hi Sloane, did you decide to wake up and join th e party? We just need your Mommy to wake up now. Can I hold him?"

"Sure, I know Mac has you picked out as godmother, just be sure to support his head."

Veronica carefully picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Hey sweetie. Want to say hi to your Uncle Logan?"

Logan came to stand behind her and put his fingertip into Sloane's tiny little palm. When it was grabbed, Logan smiled. "You're a strong little guy. When you're a bit older, your Dad and I will take you and your sister surfing."

"You aren't putting my children on asurfboard until they're at least ten." Mac said drowsily from the bed.

"Macky c'mon. Surfing has to be done young."

"Fine, they have to be at least eight. Do my eyes deceive me. Is Veronica Mars holding a baby?"

"Sloane looks like Mommy is finally awake. Logan help her adjust her pillows so she can hold him."

As Logan quickly did her bidding. Veronica came over to put her son on Mac's arms. "Here you go mommy."

Mac looked at the little face looking up with her with solemn blue eyes. "Aren't you a handsome thing?"

Dick stood up at went over so he could sit on the bed beside her. "This one is gorgeous too. Macky we made us some beautiful babies."

Veronica got her camera and took a few more shots of the four of them together. Before she and Logan left a half an hour later she had the chance to get some of Mac and Sloane, and then Mac with Meredith, and Dick with Sloan.

"Listen, Logan and I should head out, leave you two alone to bond with your babies. Let us know if you need anything. Mac I didn't see your parents."

"They went camping and my brother is with them. They started back when Dick called them. Do you think you could make that other call for me?"

"Sure I'll make it on our way home. Take it easy. I'll bring Meg by on Monday after court."

"Thanks for coming you two."

"We'll see you on Monday unless you need something okay?" Logan said as they left the room. Once the door was shut, "Who else does Mac want you to call."

Veronica gave him a look as she dialed a number. "Hi, may I speak to Mrs. Sinclair? Yes I'll hold. Hell Mrs. Sincalir I'm a friend of Cindy Mackenzie's. I thought you might like to know she had her twins tonight. Mother and babies are fine. You're very welcome Mrs. Sinclair." 

"Now you want to tell me why you called Madison's mother?"

"Madison and Mac were switched at birth. Mrs. Sinclair is Mac's biological mother. They occasionally get together for lunch. Mac hasn't told her parents that she knows or that she talks with her biological mother, because she's afraid it will hurt her."

"Wow." Logan was beyond shocked at some of the stuff his girlfriend knew.

"Yeah. Let's go home. I'm tired."

"Well saving the world will do that to you."

"So will having lot's of sex with you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

What was left of Sunday had passed uneventfully. When Monday came Logan and Veronica each had a final early in the morning. They had called Meg and told her as soon as the finals were done they would meet her at the courthouse.

When they got to the courthouse, Meg was standing beside Cliff with a smile on her face.

"So what's the good news?" Veronica asked.

"Meg, here not only has her life back, and the charges against Duncan have been dropped. Her parents are now going to be indicted for fraud, kidnapping, and drugging their daughter."

"I talked to Duncan and Lilly he's catching a flight tonight, they should be here tomorrow. Is it okay if they stay with me at your pool house, just until we get everything figured out?"

Veronica and Logan exchanged a glance. Logan spoke up, "Meg you're welcome to use the pool house as long as you need it."

"Duncan said he emailed me some new photos of Lilly so I'm going to head back to your place and decompress after today."

"Well I told the bottomless pit here, that I would take her out to lunch. Then we were going to stop by and visit the twins."

Veronica swiped at Logan's shoulder. "There is one thing we should tell you Meg. Logan and I made plans to go on trip together. We're leaving on Thursday and we'll be back by Monday. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Duncan and I can spend the time with Lilly. I've missed the last three years of her life. I have plenty to catch up with. I'm sure you two could use some alone time as well."

"Actually I was going to take Logan back to my dorm room so that I could get most of my stuff packed up. We each have two finals the next two days and we have to pack so we can leave on time on Thursday."

"Then go. I can get myself back to your place, and truth be told I think I've been running on adrenalin for the past week. I think I'm going to go to you place take a long hot bath and then sleep."

"Okay but call us if you need us." Logan said as he drew Veroncia away. "C'mon my little P.I. lets get you packed up."

"You just can't wait until I move in to your place."

"Not denying that."

888888888888888888888888888

Four hours later Logan and Veronica were pulling up to what was now their house.

"We can put all your stuff in the spare room, and that way you can unpak and put things as you need to."

"I'll need to unpack at least my suitcases, Logan. I have to pack up one of them for Maui."

"Your rolling duffle will be fine. A few swimsuits, some shorts, a few tops, a dress or two and flip flops or sandals, and your done. If we forget anything, we'll buy it over there. We're only there for four days."

"I know. All right I will pack very lightly, and if I forget anything you can buy me more stuff."

"Now that's what I like to hear."

"How about we grab our suits and go for a swim, then we can have dessert for dinner tonight."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. What?"

"It's just nice to hear you say it first."

Veronica leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. "You're the only man I've ever wanted to live with. You have no idea how much I want us this, us to work."

"I think I have a small idea."

"I meant what I said Logan, I'm on your side when it comes to this Duncan thing. Whatever you chose, I'm behind you a hundred and fifty percent."

"_You_ have no idea how much that means to _me_."


End file.
